Poets of Elmore
by Antr 2.0
Summary: Meet citizens of Elmore as they recount their views and lives in this compilation of poems. NEW CHAPTER: Nicole Watterson
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* - Everything below this has been kept in the same format when it was originally released. **

* * *

><p><strong>I just started a poetry course-something I've always adored and admired-and I remember that this archive used to have a poetry story on it. It was a series of requested and added poems of the Elmore people expressing their feeling and thoughts in a manner of elegant stanzas. That story was published by an old friend of mine <strong>**_UnKnownSalvation _****who has since moved on to other archives and has been in a recent hiatus since 2013. If you haven't read his stuff, do so sometime. It's really good for the most part and very enjoyable.**

**But there I go critiquing story's again, and I know you all don't want that, so let me get to the point. I decided to do my own little poetry comp. The difference being that while his was made up of mainly request, mine will be mainly original pieces by me. It will be part of my past time that I do along side ****_Psycho Ward_**** and ****_Cloud 9_****_. _**

**To begin, I thought I'd do the poem that I submitted to U.S.'s Story more then 2 years ago entitled ****_I Am_****. Enjoy.**

**_I Am…_**

**Character: Gumball W.**

_If you could be anywhere,__  
><em>_Where would you be?__  
><em>_I would be here because__  
><em>_Here is where I am and__  
><em>_Who I am is where I am._

_I am who I am and_  
><em>I can't stop being who I am<em>  
><em>Because I am who I am<em>  
><em>No matter what I do to change.<em>

_Where is here?_  
><em>Here is where you are and<em>  
><em>Where you are is who you are<em>  
><em>No matter how much you try to change it.<em>

_To someone who is from somewhere else_  
><em>Who you are is where they think you are from.<em>  
><em>Since I am here and here is where I am<em>  
><em>To someone from somewhere else<em>  
><em>I would be... Strange.<em>

_To be who I am_  
><em>To people who are from somewhere else<em>  
><em>I might be considered different<em>  
><em>From what they might expect me to be<em>  
><em>Because where I'm from is different from<em>  
><em>Where he or she is from.<em>

_And to be who I am_  
><em>To people who are from somewhere else<em>  
><em>Might make them think<em>  
><em>That I am an outcast<em>  
><em>In a world full of normals and un-originals<em>

_But who I am_  
><em>Is who I am.<em>  
><em>For me to change who I am<em>  
><em>Would take away the quality<em>  
><em>That makes me who I am.<em>

_Confusing?_

_It should be._  
><em>These words are the word<em>  
><em>Of which people view my life.<em>  
><em>And my life is based off of<em>  
><em>Where I am.<em>

_Where am I?_  
><em>In my bedroom writing<em>  
><em>What will soon be torn up<em>  
><em>And thrown away so<em>  
><em>People don't see<em>  
><em>What I have to see.<em>

_Who am I?_  
><em>I am Gumball Watterson.<em>  
><em>Twelve year old boy<em>  
><em>Who views the world<em>  
><em>How you view the world.<em>

_I am the same as you, but_  
><em>Also different because I am me<em>  
><em>And you are you.<em>  
><em>Who I am is who I am and<em>  
><em>Who you are is who you are.<em>  
><em>No matter what you do to change it. (Or not.)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cool**_

**Character: Tobias**

I am the coolest. _No doubt about that._

_Always ahead of the game_

_Never behind_

_The guys 'n gals idol me_

_Like a living God of cool_

_Looking up to me_

_And me down to them_

_They never complain_

_Never talk back._

_And always do what I say_

_Regardless of what it is._

"_Against the wall,_

_In the air,_

_Place you here._

_And you over there."_

_They don't move._

_In the spot_

_that I placed them._

_Nice and still; in place._

_I am the highest in_

_the pecking order_

_because I'm the coolest_

_and no one dares to over throw me._

_I speak._

_They listen._

_I say._

_They do._

_When I'm down_

_They are there._

_And I have no worry_

_Of judgments and criticism._

_I don't need to worry about anything._

_Because I'm cool to my friends_

_My real fiends_

_The ones with the button eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cheer-Up!**_

**Character: Penny F.**

_One, two, three, four_

_Elmore's knocking at your door._

_Beat you in a single try,_

_And make run, cower, and cry._

…

_Did you even try to win?_

_We knocked down like bowling bins._

_Here we came, the bowling ball,_

_Getting a STRIKE and beating you all_

…

_Like you even had a chance_

_To beat us while you whine and prance_

_Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!_

_Someone call the Wambulance. _

…

_Five, six, seven, eight_

_You guys failed, but we did great._

_Mopped the floor with all your faces,_

_Made you losers and disgraces._

…

_We scored high and you scored low_

_Man, your team really blows._

_Practice, you guys didn't do,_

'_cause even we could beat you._

…

_Can't take the heat? Get off the court._

_Don't blame us if you suck at sports_

_You decided to be here,_

_Now you have to here us cheer._

…

_Nine, ten, once again_

_I'd bet you'd suck if we were ten._

_Even if we're small in stature,_

_We'd still kill, it don't matter!_

…

_Are these words harsh and true?_

_Yes, they are and aimed at you._

_But do I really feel this way._

_No I don't, but I can't say,_

_For my team acts this way,_

_Which fills me with great dismay._

_Dismay, of which, I'm forced to say._

_Dismay, of which, I'm forced to say._


	4. Chapter 4

**Smart-Ass**

**Character: Anais**

"She's too smart for her own good,"

"How could she have understood?"

"She's just an overly shrewd lass,"

"An over confident smart-ass"

…

Huh. I here that a lot.

Under the breath of adults.

Behind my back in quiet,

The unnecessary insults.

…

They think that I'm too smart,

Just because I know a lot.

But am I to blame,

When I know, and they do not.

…

Please, keep your accusations calm,

So you don't have to endure my palm.

I'm only thinking you,

So you don't have to suffer too.

…

But while your pain is broken bones,

And mine of is of mental scars.

Yours will heal within a month,

While mine will last 'til I hit the stars.

…

For you will go and forget in days,

And I will cry the pain away.

For it's a pinned note inside my head,

To never be seen or ever read.

…

And so I march,

So high and tall.

Enduring you both,

All and all.

…

You think it's easy,

With my mind,

To not have people

Be nice and kind.

Just because you're a smart lass

Who's own parents call "Smart-ass."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's been a while sense i've written here. i'm sorry That i left unexpectedly, but with all the writing assignments i had to do in school i had no time for my own personal things. But I am back and will hopefully getting things restarted here very soon. But for now I have a new poem for you.**

**But I have to warn you guys. This one gets a little deep towards the end. Just a heads up. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sensitive<strong>

**Character: Darwin W.**

We all shed a tear here and there,

but does that really matter?

...

I'm a boy.

I have feelings too.

But tears from my eyes get no attention,

while a single tear from hers get instant affection.

I'm hurt.

I need help.

Don't ignore me just because i'm a guy,

and you think it's girly for me to cry.

...

I love romantic-comedies

funny moments filled with glee.

Sure, action is okay,

but love happens everyday.

Don't mock me for wanting to stay

and watch a movie you call "Gay!"

...

People like to say i'm nice,

always help with great advice.

Things to keep the gloom away,

and make you have a swell day.

Maybe you don't know,

but I too have my wo's.

But I put you all before me.

I just wish that you could see.

...

My feelings, I like to keep open

for all to see.

Come one come all,

to the Emotion Odyssey.

Perhap this is why I get hurt so much,

constantly held in Insult's clutch.

I just try to be me.

don't be so mean.

Please?

...

People always call me "girl,"

as if that supposed to shatter my world.

So what if I am a girl?

Is that going to make you hurl?

A boy who likes girly things.

Is that going to make your angels sing?

...

I'm a boy.

I have feelings too.

Why should I have to surrender,

to the standards of my gender?

So what if I act like a girl?

So what if cry?

Maybe I'm not like a normal boy,

Maybe I don't like being in a judgmental gender.

You don't know.

None of you know!

Don't judge me for my feelings.

I can't control that.

I can't.

I can't help that i'm sensitive...


	6. Chapter 6

**Classic Clown**

**Character: Joseph Peel (Banana Joe)**

Hahaha!

The sound of laughter.

The crowd's uproar,

Then applause right after.

...

Nothing like a good joke.

A good ha-ha

to stop

a bad boo-hoo.

Perhaps a classic Knock-knock

with you saying who's there,

me saying boo,

then boo-who?

Why you crying?

Laughter ensues.

End.

...

But really,

who is crying here?

The one who had a bad day,

or his friend that brings him cheer?

The answer to this

is quite small.

Like spotting a dot,

down a hall.

...

The friend, of course.

But why?

How can someone who's job is to bring smiles,

not smile himself?

...

All of us comedians

pay a price.

One,

that does not fare too nice.

There is no comedy

without tragedy;

But is the root of comedy,

the indirect correlations of tragedy?

...

The reason to become a clown,

Is to cheer others when their down.

But what these people

do not know,

is the pain

we have also.

...

Who cheers us

when we're down?

When we turn into

clowns with frowns.

...

I guess what I'm trying to say is:

Knock- knock.

Who's there?

Boo.

Boo-hoo.

Why you crying?

Because no one's here to cheer me up.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Else Do I Feel?**

**Character: Carrie Krueger **

What I feel is pain,

which to me is a gain.

While others see it's evil,

I have no reason to complain.

…

Being a ghost is okay,

being undead night and day.

After-all, it could be worse,

even though i'm a living curse.

…

I float through town everyday,

and watch people from far away.

They live their lives with each other

holding hands with one another.

Love expressed through eyes meeting,

and kissing your love for a passionate greeting.

All these things these people do.

All these things I want too.

…

I go to school and throughout the day,

watch my classmate run and play.

I hangout with my normal crowd

as they talk and speak so loud.

Tobias holds his hand up high,

waiting for those to give him five.

They all do with a cracking "_CLAP_"

while mine goes through and I think "..._crap..._"

…

I go through the park with no intention,

when something grabs my feint attention.

Laughing coming from my side.

Glee displayed, not to hide.

These people sound so full of joy,

Nothing is what I deploy.

Their so up and filled with glee,

while I look blank for all to see.

...

So maybe feeling pain aint bad,

when wanting to feel is to be had.

If not joy or happiness,

let it be pain and deep sadness.

A reminder that i'm actually here.

something that won't disappear.

That's what I feel.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mirror**

**Character: Nicole**

There is a mirror at the other end of the room.

I never look at it.

An old thought I once heard rattles in my head,

and i'm scared of what i'll see.

It's _nothing_, really.

_nothing _bad.

_nothing._

**...**

i swear, it's _nothing _that concerns a normal man.

A Man.

A person of high confidence,

and let this be he.

Not me,

but it's _nothing_, really.

_nothing _to worry about.

He has _nothing _to be concerned of,

when looking in the mirror.

**...**

i promise, it's not that bad for a normal woman.

A Woman.

A person content with her figure.

And let this be she.

But not me.

But it's _nothing, _really.

Truly, it isn't.

A matter of body-image she's fine with,

when looking in the mirror.

**...**

Now, perhaps i'm overthinking the problem.

Overthinking people,

Overthinking the mirror.

**…**

Maybe not.

Maybe so.

Maybe not...

i'm not sure.

**...**

Letting my mind run free like this;

Through the open field that is

i

and filled with _no things. _

Should have kept it locked in its cage

instead of letting it loose again.

**...**

A wandering mind leads to some of the greatest ideas?

It has led me to something else.

An image that melts.

A feeling of lack-lustered metal.

I try to act strong, but...

That mirror,

O that mirror.

One day

I

will

face it.

The bane of my existence.

But it's _nothing,_

really.

..._nothing_

**_..._**

And that thought rattles itself one last time:

"_It is bad when you look in a mirror, and see yourself poorly._

_It is worse when you look in a mirror, and see nothing."_


End file.
